The next villian
by BlueStar19
Summary: Dr. Kestner's assistant wants revenge after what happens at Halcon. He takes it out of a specific cyborg. One-shot.


A/N: Ok, so I was thinking of Appleseed Ex Machina thought of this. I wanted to do something that made the nanomachines inside of Briareos activate again by Dr. Riharuto Kestner's assistant, who wants revenge. He does it while Briareos and Deunan are out with Tereus to celebrate their success on another mission, which happened right after the movie ended. The assistant reactivates them when Briareos is taking Deunan home, with Tereus tagging along. Tereus knows that Briareos' body can't take so much and shoots him, just like Briareos orders him to do before Deunan got hurt or killed by him. But that's just what I was thinking. So, I'm going to try it out and go with it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Appleseed. Only the one that does (I honestly don't know). I only own my character.

* * *

Briareos, Deunan, and Tereus have recovered from destroying Halcon. E.S.W.A.T leader, Lance, has given them time off to celebrate their well earned victory. With Dr. Riharuto Kestner gone, killed by his own hand, Briareos is safe from the nanomachines. Or so they all thought. Deunan leaned into Briareos as they walked. Briareos was to go see the doctor tomorrow to ensure that everything was functioning properly.

"So, I have this wonderful idea in my mind of where to go," said Deunan.

"Oh, and where's that?" asked Briareos.

"Over at Hitomi's place. She's making something special. I don't know what it is yet," said Deunan.

"Don't you just love surprises?" asked Tereus.

"I don't always like them. They put me on edge and want to shoot something," said Briareos.

"That's what I was thinking. You've been in battle for most of your life and every movement puts you on edge. Or at least if it seems non-normal to you," Tereus joked.

"Let's just hurry," said Deunan.

Time skip

"Hey Doc, just take it easy on me. I'm still a bit stiff from the mission," Briareos informed when he met up with Dr. Yoshoson.

"I can ensure you Briareos that I am always careful," said Dr. Yoshoson. "Don't need something to blow up while I'm working."

"Are you saying that I could blow up?" Briareos joked.

"Not unless I wasn't careful," said Dr. Yoshoson.

"Just hurry up. I have to be somewhere," said Briareos.

Dr. Yoshoson worked and secretly activated the nanomachines inside of the cyborg. He did an extra look over and stepped back.

"You're clear Briareos," said Dr. Yoshoson.

"Thanks," said Briareos and got ready to leave.

"If anything doesn't feel right then come back. Oh and we will be needing you back here for a system upgrade in a few weeks," said Dr. Yoshoson before studying the results he got from the check-up.

"I don't need any upgrades. My systems are just fine," said Briareos and left without another word.

"Oh Briareos, you're so suborn sometimes," Dr. Yoshoson muttered. "At least you won't be a problem anymore."

"Hey, how did it go?" asked Deunan.

"Just fine. The doc wanted me to get an upgrade on my systems. Told him that I was just fine," said Briareos.

"Alright, let's head home," said Deunan.

The two met up with Tereus and allowed him to join them. The streets were almost empty when they neared Deunan's and Briareos' place. Briareos' head started to hurt with a familiar sensation. He went to his knees, gripping his head in pain. Tereus stopped and turned around. He held Deunan back and took out his gun.

"Tereus, don't do it," Deunan pleaded.

"Tereus, do it. Remember what I told you," Briareos managed out.

"I'm so sorry Briareos," Tereus whispered and pulled the trigger.

The bullet hit Briareos' chest. He landed on the ground with a thud and didn't move. Deunan cried out and went next to Briareos.

"Briareos, answer me," Deunan pleaded.

"Deunan...I'm so sorry. I love y-" Briareos' breathing stopped.

"Deunan, I did what I was told to do. His body can't handle it. He made me promise to do it," said Tereus.

"I thought that those nanomachines were stopped when Halcon was stopped," Deunan cried.

"Come on, let's get him back to E.S.W.A.T. We can bury him properly tomorrow," said Tereus.

"What the heck happened?" Lance demanded.

"Don't worry about it Lance. I'll tell you later," said Tereus.

Deunan sat next to Briareos' form. She stroked his armored body.

"I love you Briareos," Deunan whispered.

A/N: Ok, I'm done with this. This was only a one-shot. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
